


Silent Confession

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean confesses things to Castiel while he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Confession

It’s only 10pm when Dean hears Cas’ soft snores coming from the other end of the couch. He smiles to himself. Cas sleeping is one of the most adorable things ever. Not that he would ever admit it.

Dean quickly flicks the television off, making his way over to stand in front of his best friend. His hair is even more ruffled than usual and his lips are parted ever so slightly. Dean can’t help but just stare for a second at how peaceful he looks.

He shakes his head, kicking away his sappy thoughts, and bends down, hooking one arms under Cas’ legs and the other arm under Cas’ shoulders. For his slim build, Cas is certainly not the lightest person he’s ever met but after all the long days in the garage, Dean finds it easy now.

Dean slowly wanders his way through their apartment, watching Cas all the while. Once he reaches Cas’ room, Dean softly places Cas down on the bed, pulling the sheets out from under him and placing them over his body.

Cas is facing sideways one the bed and some strange tingling in Dean’s stomach makes him to sit down on the floor next to the bed. Dean knows that he must look like the biggest creep in the world but he can’t help it. Cas is the most gorgeous thing in the world and Dean is drowning in all his perfection.

Dean gently brushes a few strands of hair out of Cas’ face, his fingers lingering a little longer on his cheek. 

“Ya know, I might as well tell you what I’m thinking considering you can’t hear me.” Dean whispers into the dark. “You’re probably the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You’re smart, you’re funny, you’re kind...and if it couldn’t get any worse, you are by far the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

Dean’s fingers find their way to Cas’ hand. Their warm and Dean wants to know what they’d feel like in his own hand. Dean sighs.

“And you know what else, Cas? I think I’m in love with you.” 

To be honest Dean doesn’t think, he knows. Dean takes one last glance at his best friend before resting his head in his hands. If only Cas felt the same way. Dean shakes his thoughts away. He shouldn’t hope like that. If Cas doesn’t like him then Cas doesn’t like him. That’s it, end of story. It’s not Dean’s fault that Cas doesn’t feel the same way. Well...maybe it is. 

Dean shakes his head and glances up again only to be met by two wide blue eyes.

“Holy shit!” Dean yells as he jumps back from the bed.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you, Dean.” Cas says, quickly turning in the lamp on his bedside table. Dean’s chest is heaving and there are too many thoughts swimming around in his brain about what just happened. Only a second later and everything clicks. Oh no. Cas probably heard everything.

“Fuck, Cas, I am so sorry for what I said. I never wanted to make you uncomfortable. I just - I - I don’t know what came over -”

“Did you mean it?” Dean’s heart seems to come to a standstill. What? Cas’ eyes seem to flicker with hope but surely that’s not what Dean thinks he’s hoping for. For a moment Dean doesn’t know what to say. What if he’s wrong and Cas is creeped out by everything and never wants to see him anymore? With each second, what Dean thinks is hope in Cas’ eyes, seems to grow smaller and smaller. He might never have another chance.

“Yes.” he breathes, the weight of the word so heavy on his tongue. Dean only has a second to process what he’s just done when suddenly Cas is right up in his personal space, Cas’ pink, soft lips only inches of his own. 

“Good. Because I think I’m in love with you too.” Cas whispers against his lips. Dean finally pushes that final inch forward, sealing their lips together and it is so much better than any dream he has ever had. 

They finally pull apart, both of them panting and clinging onto each other as if their life depends on it. 

“You should do that more often.” Castiel says, their lips brushing as he speaks.

“Do what?” Dean asks, his eyes flicking over every inch of Castiel’s face. He’s even more beautiful up close.

“Confess that you’re in love with me when you think I’m asleep.” Dean chuckles softly, his arms moving to wrap around Cas’ waist. “And tell me that I’m the most beautiful thing you have ever seen. And tell me that I’m the best thing that has ever happened to -”

“Yeah. yeah. I get it. Hurry up and go tell everyone that Dean Winchester is actually a big sap.” Dean says, sarcastically.

“Why would I do that?” Cas asks, tilting his head to the side. "I think the same of you.” Dean blushes and ducks his head away but Cas’ fingers are immediately resting underneath his chin making him look up into this mesmerising blue eyes. 

“You, Dean Winchester, are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and the best thing that has ever happened to me. And finally, finally, I get to show you how much I mean it.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
